


say lend me a coat ?

by falsely_true



Series: detroit: become human [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, His Name Is Actually Conan But Everyone Calls Him By His Nickname Nines, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: the days become shorter and the nights longer, the wind stronger, biting at your flesh. autumn will soon pass and detroit will welcome winter once more.as the fireplace crackles, ember dancing wildly, you snuggle against your partner, excited for what this new season will bring.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Series: detroit: become human [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342114
Kudos: 5





	say lend me a coat ?

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** heyyyyy, it’s been a while since my last fic, yea? school’s been kicking me in the arse, so why not seek affection from fictional characters? sounds like a swell plan.  
> just wanted to write a short fic w nines,,, there was no defined plot in my head ajdhksdjkd  
> this fic will be the start of the 100 ways to say i love you--prompt challenge, using dialogue n. 12  
> any and all feedbacks are appreciated ^^

when you opened your eyes, the sky was dark, sable, signaling you that it was late in the evenings, if not nearing dawn. you blinked blearily and rubbed your eyes, clearing your vision by just a fraction. you watched the flames dance in the fireplace, listening to it crackle.

only now do you notice the soft knitted blanket that embraced your frame, keeping you comfortably warm. the blanket you don’t remember falling asleep in. you smiled softly, fuzzy feeling in your heart knowing your boyfriend placed it on you.  
such a mundane thing, yet it manages to create such a warm feeling.

you sat up, carefully wrapping the blanket around you, cocooning yourself in the warmth. you took a comfortable sigh basking in the cosy atmosphere, when the soft click of a glass being placed on a surface startled you, making you yelp softly.

« you’re awake. »

dulcet voice immediately calming you down. turning around, you barely make out nines’ silhouette by the dining table. the only thing confirming his presence was his soothingly pleasant voice and the led that shone softly, illuminating his immediate surroundings in a calm and ethereal blue.  
he approached you with purposeful strides and seated himself besides you, while you quietly watched his graceful gait. how did you snag such an stunning man?

« it’s still dark, you should go back to sleep my love. _he says, in that honeyed voice that you so adored._  
– what… what time is it? _you asked between a yawn._  
he cocked his head slightly to left.  
– it’s still 6:37 am, still plenty of time to rest. »

you hummed mindlessly before shucking off your blanket, cringing at the slight cold.  
« i wanna watch the sunrise. »  
he raised a brow, face unreadable besides for the slight change.  
« the others will be worried if they noticed that we disappeared.  
– they’ll be fine. _you said nonchalantly, dragging the last word_. plus they’ve got connor. »  
nines watched you silently, led turning but still a captivating cobalt. you waited patiently, watching the soft red orange hues permeating from the fireplace and the delicate sapphire from the android bounce off of each other.

« there’s no way for me to convince you otherwise is there? »

finally breaking the silence, you answered him with a enthusiastic shake of the head and a jovial « nope » as you hopped off the recliner.  
you made your way to the shoe storage, eagerly grabbing your boots and dashing for the front door.

« don’t forget your… coat. »  
nines sighed. you slipped away before he could’ve finished his sentence. his careless human. did you not realise that you could get sick?  
he gingerly put on his coat and slipped on his boots before going out to catch up to you.  
meeting you a little bit out in the trail, he reprimanded you about your lack of sense of self-preservation. at least you had half a mind to wear a scarf.  
you brushed off the comment, shooting a quick « we’ll miss it if we go back » as you followed the predetermined path. the man besides you exhaled softly, taking your hand, wrapping your cold one in warmth.

you both walked alongside each other, both peacefully quiet, the soft hooting of owls and the chirping of birds who roused from their slumber.  
it was connor’s suggestion to take a breather out of the city, and you had to admit that it was a lovely ideas. nice to be away from the suffocatingly loud ambiance of the city and go out to the refreshing peripheries.  
the soft crunch of snow under you accompanied you two until you reached a forest clearing at the end of the passage: an open area slightly elevated from where the cottage stood, with a lake in the middle, separating one side from the other.

you gaped at the magnificent sight, the shimmering waters adorned with trees. you stood by the edge and took in the sight, tranquil smile gracing your face. one nines loved. one that he couldn’t help but mirror.  
you glanced up at the ebony sky, a few stars still visible.  
the stressful and busy city life that consumed you all, the many reminders that told you that this planet is decaying, all these pessimistic factors. it was hard to remember that nature still has beauty to offer, if one were to look for it hard enough. like here.  
looking to the other side, which you assumed could be reached by following a different trail, you wistfully thought out loud:  
« do you think i’d see my patronus on the other side of the lake? »

your partner glanced at you briefly before replying:  
« i don’t think i recognise that reference. »  
you chuckle at his response before casually shaking your head, mumbling a « nevermind. »  
you peered back at the heavens, unhooking your fingers from his (much to his chagrin), to cup your hands before you and breathe hot air on it, numb hands searching for heat.  
you shivered slightly, sneezing, as the cold finally got to you.  
you reflexively wrapped your arms around yourself to conserve heat when a weight settled on your shoulder, warm fabric draped over you.

**« take my jacket, it’s cold outside. »**

his velvety voice, pleasant as always, cut through the silence, and you took the coat graciously, thanking him as you sniffled.

you continued to sniffle softly, the cold making your nose itchy, as you watched the vast stygian sky is slowly imbued, filled, by a radiant light. the caliginous sky progressively turning lighter, from a stark black to a luminescent heather.  
the sun slowly rose, irradiating the woods. the snow under your boot glimmering under the soft light. the star announcing daybreak, the dawn of a new day.

« it’s beautiful isn’t it? _you wondered._  
– i must admit it is quite a splendid sight. _he mused._ »  
you casually leant on your partner, who wrapped an arm around you as you rested your eyes. if you listened closely, you could hear the calming thrum of his “heart”.  
nuzzling closer into him, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head as he cradled you.  
you were glad that you got to spend yet another wonderful day him.  
a sudden but delicate cold landed upon your features, bringing you out of your idyllic contemplation. the new day brought upon fresh snowfall, snowflakes landing gently around you.

« nines look! _you exclaimed happily,_ snow! »  
he watched you adoringly as you splayed out your hands trying to catch the snow, staring happily at the white particles.  
you glanced back at him, grinning. you were astonished at the sight of his gentle smile—eyes crinkling slightly—trademark immaculate hair was uncharacteristically unruly as it swayed gently with the wind, sharp features contrasted with the soft morning light. a sight almost as rare as snow in 2041 caused you to smile even brighter.

you both basked in the sunlight for a few moments, as close as humanly possible to each other, appreciating the serene weather when a particularly unkind gust of wind made your boyfriend suggest that you both make your way back to the cottage, lest you catch a cold. you were more than compliant, frigid and aching body begging to go back to the cosy and warm haven.  
as you walked back down the trail, hand in hand, you announced:  
« i wanna sleep now… »

a statement that nines rolled his eyes to, smile still plastered on both of your faces.  
« don’t make me say i told you so. »

**Author's Note:**

> *lower-case letters are intentional  
> *english is not my first language--i apologise for any mistakes i failed to correct  
> *i write dialogues slightly differently than what you'd usually find because that is what i'm used to using in the french system--i apologise in advance for any confusion i may cause
> 
> *like my work? consider leaving a comment or kudo // buying me a coffee // checking out my other stuff


End file.
